Hiding
by SemperSursum
Summary: He sighs, defeated. There's no going around it. "I guess we're just not meant to be anything else but enemies, Granger."


**HIDING.**

_"Innocence, once lost, can never be regained. Darkness, once gazed upon, can never be lost." _  
><em>— John Milton<em>

* * *

><p>He can't help but stare as her fingers seem to dance over the piano keys. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Almost like them, prancing over the thin line separating the dark from the light. Almost like them, unable to decide where their hearts truly rest. He snaps his eyes from her hands to her eyes as the music abruptly stopped.<p>

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about that again, Malfoy."

He grabs a cigarette from his nightstand and lights it. "Do pray tell what you want me to think about then, Granger." His words dripping with sweet acid. He slumps back on his bed, looking defeated.

"Stop smoking." She hands him an ash tray. "You're messing up the sheets."

"And, you're side-stepping." He takes a drag out of his cigarette. "You, for one, should know the comfort a stick of nicotine brings. After all, you muggles made these." He held her gaze, her calculating and torturous gaze. It's as if she's seen through his very being. It's as if he's an open book around her. And God knows how much of a bookworm she is. He hates it.

"I know. Can't we just talk about something else? You do know one of the reasons I meet up with you is just so I could escape this… reality, right?" She says jokingly but he can't help but notice a twinge of truth in what she just said.

"So, you're saying I'm kind of like your nicotine?"

Her lips turn up into a smirk that could almost rival his. "Yeah, kind of. Only stronger."

He returns the smirk with his own. And she can't help but allow herself to fall into him, letting him devour every inch of innocence left in her.

He wakes up to find her already in her clothes, almost ready to leave. Ready to leave once again and won't come back until who knows when.

"Hey, zip me up?" He sits up and reaches for her dress zipper. "It's getting more and more complicated, doesn't it? Secretly meeting-up like this. The final battle's getting closer and closer."

"Geez, Granger. Don't say stuff like that out of nowhere. Weren't you the one who didn't want to talk about it last night?" A gut feeling told him this conversation was going to take a wrong turn.

"I know. It's just that this morning, when I saw you beside me, I couldn't help but want to give up. Give up on my cause, on my friends, on everything. And that's not good, not good at all." She says with glassy eyes. As if her tears were threatening to fall but couldn't.

"Look, I don't like it either. It's messed up all of us. This war… we couldn't stop it from happening. And there's only one side that could win. And this, Granger, this thing we have… It's making me all confused, too." He says as he closes his eyes, deep in thought. He pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He felt the bed shift to her weight.

She lightly caressed his cheek, willing him to open his eyes. The moment he does, he remembers why he risks it all. Risks being caught. Risks being alive. Her bushy hair, her intuitive brown eyes, her rosy cheeks and her soft tinted lips. It's her. It's all of her that makes him want to forget about everything. And the way the light coming through the blinds hit her face makes him want to take her hand and run away with her. Just run away from everything that has tainted her, everything that has hurt her.

But he bloody knows he can't. And she knows it, too.

"Then, let's stop." She says with such calm face that makes him doubt if _they_ even meant something to her. "Let's stop, Malfoy. You're right. Only one side could win and we both know which side we're on." She gives him the briefest of kisses and runs her hand through his hair for one last time. She grabs the cigarettes from his nightstand and heads towards the door.

He sighs, defeated. There's no going around it. "I guess we're just not meant to be anything else but enemies, Granger."

"Guess we're not." With one last glance at his mercury eyes, she closes the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My very first attempt at a Dramione. I've always been a sucker for forbidden love. So, how was it? I know it's short. My writing skills are kind of rusty. *All that calculus and trig. I don't know if the quote above fits the story but it kind of does to me. Their innocence taken away by the war, and darkness filling their minds.

Anyway, constructive criticisms are very much welcomed and I've been itching to write a songfic. Just couldn't pick a song. -_- Suggestions would be good too. Uh, bye! :)


End file.
